The present disclosure relates to data processing.
Users can locate resources (i.e., webpages, images, articles about a particular topic, audio files, video files, and other interactive media) that are available on the Internet by submitting a search query to a search engine. The search query can be, for example, a text query that includes words representing topics of resources that the user is attempting to locate. The search system identifies resources that correspond to the search query and provides search results that include references to the resources. The resources can be identified, for example, based on relevance scores that are computed for the resources relative to the search queries. The search system can compute relevance scores for the resources based, for example, on text that is associated with the resources, user selection data for the resources when previously referenced in search results, and other contextual data indicative of topics for which the resource is relevant.
Relevance scores or other measures of relevance or context may also be used by advertisement management systems to select relevant advertisements for presentation with resources. For example, an advertisement management system can select advertisements having keywords that match topics to which a resource is identified as relevant and provide the selected advertisements for presentation with the resource.